Bellona Demigod Lore
Demigod Lore All Demigods are born with inherent enhanced strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes. They all are born with ADHD or dyslexia, or, if not dyslexia, they possess other mental or physical disabilities, such as lactose intolerance, autism, or whatever (said disability needs to be approved by an GM).At an GM’s discretion, a player can potentially have a more freeform approach to powers in roleplay, though, the emote listings are just sort of bases. Sidenote: Although emote counts have been lowered generously, I expect you all to write sizeable emotes. Not just “He starts to create lightning,” but legitimate emotes that have description and quality. Spawn of Bellona Physical Description Like children of Athena, children of Bellona frankly have no real defining features. Not even stormy grey eyes to show for their heritage. Instead, they look more like soldiers and warriors, their eyes more focused and intelligent than the rest. Their faces are usually set in a sort of poker face to mask their emotions. Personality Though sometimes regarded as the Roman Athena, children of Bellona are somewhat different. They are hardly ever introverts, more extroverted than anything. They are intelligent and precise, able to balance two sides of an argument with reason and logic. They enjoy battle, but are also far more reasonable than children of Mars. They are good at public speaking and have an unbreakable aura of confidence. They carry the weight of their loved ones on their back without slipping, and are fiercely loyal to Rome and her people. They make excellent mediators and messengers, as their mother is often regarded as the goddess of war on foreign lands. Abilities Telumkinesis: Like children of Mars, children of Bellona have the ability to be adept at any weapon they get their hands on. Bellona kids can summon a refined Imperial Gold tipped hasta from nothingness. It takes two emotes to summon the weapon. One can apply for advanced telumkinesis, though, it, of course, is application based. Details for it depend on the applicant’s specifications. Strategically Gifted: Spawn of Bellona are able to concoct war strategies with ease, their skills rivaling those of the children of Athena. Enhanced Combative Skills: In a fight, children of Bellona are granted a boost in strength and agility, though, their strength is definitely less than that of a child of Ares or Mars. Their agility and stamina is what mostly gets boosted, allowing them to pull off amazing gymnast moves in a fight, while still being able to recover and face their enemy again. Empowerment: An ability all children of Bellona are born with or are blessed with. This allows them to share their own strength and courage with allies. In a way, the affected group feel like they’re having a good high. However, a side effect of this is that the user will be thrust with the emotions projected by the people they’re projecting their own abilities to. This power works better with a large group, like an army.